Currently under investigation is a study to develop microsurgical laser operative techniques, such as trephination, sinusotomy, and external trebeculectomy for control of glaucomas. Under investigation is a method to reproducibly and non-operatively control intraocular pressure using transscleral ruby and neodymium cyclocoagulation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Fuller, T.A. and Beckman, H.; Carbon dioxide laser surgery of the eye, presented and published International Conference on Laser Surgery, Nov. 1975.